Married Life
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Lexie Grey was the daughter of Thatcher and Susan Grey. Sister to Molly Grey and half sister to Meredith Grey. Mark Sloan was son to Mike and Amelia Sloan. Practically son of Carolyn Shepherd which made him brother of Derek, Nancy, Amelia and Kathleen Shepherd. How are these two connected? There married. But shh it's a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Married Life**

**Lexie Grey was the daughter of Thatcher and Susan Grey. Sister to Molly Grey and half sister to Meredith Grey.**

**Mark Sloan was son to Mike and Amelia Sloan. Practically son of Carolyn Shepherd which made him brother of Derek, Nancy, Amelia and Kathleen Shepherd.**

**How are these two connected? There married. But shh it's a secret.**

**Chapter 1**

Lexie Grey was a Harvard Graduate and on her way to being an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital one of the best teaching hospitals on the west coast, and it was where her dad lived.

What's more was her husband was going to work there and she couldn't wait to work with him. Instead of sitting in galleries watching him.

Her husband was Dr Mark Sloan. He was going to be head of plastics at Seattle Grace and he was a world renowned surgeon. Plastics was what Lexie wanted to go into but she knew as soon as the staff of Seattle Grace found out she was married to Mark Sloan that plan would be screwed. So the only thing to do was not to be found out. Which was hard considering her name wasn't Lexie Grey it was actually Lexie Sloan.

She had been at NYU obtaining her Bachelor of Science in biomedical science when she met Mark. She had doing her pre med track and had been volunteering at Mt Sinai Hospital of Plastic Surgery.

Mt Sinai Hospital was where Mark worked he was attending in the Plastics department having just taken and passed his boards making him a Board Qualified Surgeon.

The two met and she did a lot of paperwork for him and over a few drinks, things clicked and they got involved. They stayed together the year Lexie had left at NYC. At the time she left NYU she was 21 and Mark was 31. At the time they meet she was 20 and he was 30 just about to take his boards.

They arranged to stay together when Lexie got accepted into Medical School at Harvard. And 2 years into that having been together for 4 years Mark proposed and Lexie accepted.

It was around that time that things in the family went down hill.

Mark best friend Derek moved to Seattle after finding his wife in bed with his friend Tim. Mark never found out Derek moved until he got a voicemail from Derek and decided it was best to tell him about the engagement in person. Since he has never meet Lexie due to them working in different departments and not being on same site. They also worked different shifts. However it seemed that Derek wanted nothing to do with New York and seemly cut Mark out of his life.

Addison and Tim went to live in LA where Addison's friend Naomi lived and started working at her private practice all of the being doctors and surgeon's. Addison and Derek had a divorce via post.

1 year later and Lexie became Mrs Sloan and a year after that finished Medical School getting her MD.

This was when thing went downhill for Lexie she had just applied to do her internship and Mt Sinai were Mark was. She had applied all over the country and Mark could get a job anywhere now he was a world renowned plastic surgeon.

And on the day Lexie got letters from hospital saying they wanted her on the intern programs was the day Lexie got the phone call from her dad. Her mum had died of the hiccups.

With out consulting Mark since he was at work and in a surgery. She got on a plane to Seattle and stayed there for a week including the funeral.

When Lexie got back to New York she was surprised to see their brownstone packed up.

"I figured you want to move to Seattle to be with your dad," says Mark

Lexie had nodded at that and promptly burst into tears.

"So now you're looking at the new head of plastic surgery at Seattle Grace and you are an intern there," smiles Mark

Greif and happiness overcame Lexie at that point and she had hurled herself into Mark's arms sobbing.

The move at been quick and smooth. The brownstone was sold. Mark's practice was sold and they moved location to Seattle getting a house in Lexie's dad's neighbourhood.

They both got their badges, scrubs and lab coats from HR at Seattle Grace and were due to start Monday.

Monday was going to be a new day a new start no one would know them except Derek if they saw Derek.

That was when Thatcher Lexie's dad mentioned, Lexie's half sister Meredith worked at Seattle Grace and was married to Derek.

Lexie and Mark had sighed and looked at each other thinking it was going to be a long day on Monday. Reuniting with old friends in Mark's case. Tracking down new siblings. And both getting though the first day at Seattle Grace.

And that is where the story starts on the first day of Mark's and Lexie life at Seattle Grace Hospital.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Married Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

Chapter 2

The first day of a new way of life. A new job. Doctors at Seattle Grace Hospital. One attending, one intern. One at the top of his career. One just starting out. One a world renown surgeon. One not known.

Each married to each other.

Mark and Lexie Sloan had just pulled up at their new workplace.

"Time to face the music," sighed Lexie

"We'll get though it we can get though anything," smiled Mark opening his door

"Hey," said Lexie

Mark leaned back into the car to give Lexie the kiss she wanted before they both headed into the hospital going there separate ways.

Mark heads up to office, while Lexie makes her way to the intern locker room. She needed to get a key to Mark's office so she could change in there. She didn't want other people looking at her while she changed she wasn't practically self conscious but she married so Mark was really the only who should see her changing.

As soon as she meet her resident she didn't like her. A number seriously she was a number. Number three, who calls someone by a number. Doctor Yang obviously. She wondered if Meredith was in today. She needed to talk her. Meredith knew about her but had never met her and she thought it was time she did. Hopefully Meredith would like her.

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital Mark was being caught up on all the patients involved in plastic surgery when a dark curly haired man walked past him.

"Derek," called Mark

Derek turned round and walked over to greet his old friend.

"Mark what are you doing here?" asked Derek

"I'm the new head of plastic surgery," said Mark "Has no one told you,"

"You just did," said Derek "Listen I've got to got an aneurysm to click we'll have to get lunch and chat up," he added

"Absolutely," smiled Mark

"I'm married again," said Derek

"I'm married," said Mark  
"Get out of here," said Derek shocked

"I'm serious," said Mark holding up his left hand for proof

"I'm got an aneurysm to get to but lunch and you can tell me all about her," said Derek before he turned and walked away.

Lunch came and the two men sat down to catch up.

"So did you wife move here with you?" asked Derek

"Yeah she just started a job in Seattle today," he said watching the door

"You looking for someone?" asked Derek

Mark nodded

"Does your wife work here?" asked Derek

Mark nodded again and a spotted Lexie in line with Meredith chatting quiet happily.

"Here comes my wife with my sister-in-law and you can stay away from both of them," smiled Derek

"I'll stay away from you wife," said Mark

As Meredith and Lexie sat down with them.

"As for you sister-in-law I can't because she's my wife," smiled Mark

"Get out," laughed Derek

"Really," said Mark

"I guess we really are brother's now," said Derek

"Yep," smiled Mark

"So why weren't we invited to your wedding?" asked Meredith

"Derek cut all contact with New York," said Mark

"Why weren't we invited to yours?" asked Lexie

"I didn't know you existed," said Meredith

"Fair dos," said Lexie "Well this reunion and meeting as gone quiet well," she smiled

"So you tamed the man whore?" asked Derek

"I did indeed," smiled Lexie

"Ok I have to ask," said Meredith "What are you being called at the hospital?" she asked

"Mark doesn't even know this," smiled Lexie

"You don't know what your wife is calling herself in the hospital?" asked Derek

Mark shook his head "She said she would tell me today," he said

"Ok my name is 3," said Lexie

Derek and Mark looked confused.

"Christiana is calling all her interns by numbers," explained Meredith

"But officially I am Dr Sloan," smiled Lexie

Just then the chief came into the cafeteria. His eyes landed on the foursome and he came over.

"Dr Sloan," said the chief

"Yes," said Lexie and Mark turning round

Meredith and Derek struggled to hold their laughter in.

"Mark," said the chief

"Yes," said Mark

"There's some paper work I need you to sign when you have a minute," said the chief

"Of course chief I will swing by when I have a spare minute," smiled Mark

The chief walked away and Meredith and Derek bursts out laughing.

"That's going to happened again and again," said Mark

"You gotta admit it was funny," said Lexie

Mark nodded and the laughter soon died down as the four talked about what they had all missed in their lives.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Married Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

Chapter 3

Rumours were flying around the hospital, rumours about Lexie and Mark. Interns and other doctors, staff were staring and whispering whenever she walked by. So now on her lunch she was taking refuge in Mark's office while he was in surgery because if he was here he would be calling her a coward or something of that nature.

"Who you hiding from?" asked Mark

"Everyone?" answered Lexie "They all staring at me and talking about me,"

"That's because you're married to the hottest plastic surgeon on the east and west coast," smirked Mark

"Someone is a little full of himself," smiled Lexie

Mark chuckled and sat next to her a serious look on her face.

"Lexie it doesn't matter what people say," said Mark "You know the truth and that is what counts," "So ignore them," he added

So Lexie went about her day ignoring the looks and the whispers only focusing on her patients and the looks and whispers from her husband.

As she walked toward the intern locker room to get ready to go home she could hear the whispers but as soon as she entered the locker room it was quiet. She knew everyone was going to be watching her as she got changed and she didn't want that. So she collected her street clothes, her bag and put her lab coat in her locker and left the locker room heading for the haven and privacy of Mark's office and bathroom.

Half an hour later she was ready to go home but glancing at her watch, she knew Mark still had twenty minutes of surgery left. So she headed towards the OR's and sat in the gallery watching and waiting. It was a rare surgery that Lexie had seen Mark perform half a dozen times but here at Seattle it was only his second time so the gallery was packed with intern ready to learn or gossip mostly about her and Mark.

Derek and Meredith were at the front of the gallery with the only spare seat left next to them. So squeezing though the people Lexie slipped into it and was greeted by Mark's eyes. Of course he knew she was there he always knew when she came into a room it was like a sixth sense. Smiling once he ducked his head back down to his work and proceeded to finish as fast as he could so he could go off with his wife.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Married Life**

**Check my profile for updates**

Chapter 4

"So Mark Sloan how did you manage that?" asked an intern as Lexie changed in the locker room the next day.

"What?" asked Lexie

"You're a young nobody I mean you either paid him or it was a drunken Las Vegas wedding he still trying to get a divorce from," said another

"So you think he can do better than me. Me who has been with him for 6 years and married for 2," said Lexie "Because I mean if it was a drunken Vegas wedding 2 years ago we'd already be divorced and the paying thing really I'm a intern and before that I was a med student were am I going to get the money to pay a world renowned plastic surgeon to marry me," "Contrary to what everyone is saying I am with Mark not for the money, or a fast track into plastics I am with him because I love him and if none of you can deal with that then kindly keep your comments to yourself," stated Lexie before she left the intern locker room ready to get her assignment.

"Lexie were is everyone?" asked Cristina

Cristina now didn't call Lexie by a number since they got on together quiet well with Cristina being Lexie's sister best friend. They hung out quiet a lot.

"Either getting ready or gossiping," said Lexie

"About your marriage?" asked Cristina

"What else today it was I paid him to marry me or it was a drunken Vegas wedding he was still trying to get divorced from. So I just pointed out that I had been with Mark for 6 years and married for two. I am a intern with no money and if it was a Vegas wedding two years ago we'd already be divorced. So I just said I was with Mark because I love him and nothing else and if they couldn't deal with that keep their comments to themselves," explained Lexie

"They're all idiots," said Cristina before she moved to the locker room door.

"1,2,3,5 hurry up why do I have 1 intern ready and 4 not," shouted Cristina

At this Cristina's other interns hurried up.

By the end of the day everyone knew the truth about Mark and Lexie and the whispering had stopped.

They were healthy, happy, had each other, good jobs and a good supportive family. What more could this couple ask for. Except maybe the little baby that was growing unknown in Lexie. But that's another story for another day. A story that I might one day tell.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
